Afortunada apuesta
by KaiHoshino
Summary: Kaede le hace una apuesta a su papá ¿Qué será?.


**Resumen**: Kaede le hace una apuesta a su papá ¿Qué será?

**One-Shot**

* * *

><p><strong>Afortunada apuesta<strong>

—¡Lo prometiste papá! —Demandó una pequeña niña de diez años— Perdiste la apuesta tienes que cumplir.—

—Pero… ¡Kaede! ¿No te parece extraño qué tu padre haga eso? —Intentó hacerla entrar en razón, tenía una mano tras su cabeza, no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación—

—No. —Dijo la niña firme frunciendo el ceño mirando hacia su derecha, Wild Tiger, suspiró—

—Vamos, Tiger cumple —Apoyó Fire Emblem—

—¡Todo sea por los demandantes deseos de tu pequeña hija! —Dramatizó Sky High—

—Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Comentaron los demás, Koketsu los miró incrédulos ¿Era enserio? ¿¡Era broma verdad! Se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, suspiró a la vez que tiraba de sus cabellos ¿Cómo reaccionaría Barnady ante eso?

—Tienes que hacerlo papá.

El castaño miró a su hija cansino—Sí, sí, ya entendí.

**. . .**

Caminó alrededor de la habitación de izquierda a derecha nervioso, miró por milésima vez el reloj en la pared, ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que lo llamó ¿Por qué tardaba tanto?

—Lo siento Koketsu-san, había tráfico —Escuchó decir luego del sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se dio la vuelta y lo miró—

Estaba vestido de la misma forma que siempre, al igual que con la pose de todos los días, le miraba callado esperando que el mayor hablara ¿Cómo lo haría? De reojo miró el sofá que estaba dos metros de distancia alejado de ellos, lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos los héroes y su hija estaban escondidos tras este.

—Pues… Verás Bunny —Empezó hablar, rascando levemente su mejilla mirando al menor quien lo miraba expectante—

—¿Sucede algo? Es raro que me llames un domingo y en un día de descanso. ¾Comentó, todo eso le parecía sospechoso, muy sospechoso—

—Sí, pero es que te, bueno… Yo… —Tosió levemente, como queriendo escupir las palabras de una vez por todas—Te necesito.

El rubio le miró desconcertado ¿A qué venía eso tan de repente? ¿En verdad era ese Koketsu? ¿Habría la posibilidad que Origami se estuviera haciendo pasar por él? Pero, ¿Con qué motivo?

—Ya veo —Respondió cortante analizando con la miraba al tipo frente a él, el contrario sudó—

—Después de todo somos compañeros, quiero decir yo confío en ti y tú confías en mi —Barnaby no tuvo de otra más que asentir, después de todo eso era cierto sea o no sea Koketsu no negaría esa verdad—

—Y bien ¿Eso es todo? Creo que me retiro

Dijo, no seguiría perdiendo su tiempo ahí, lo comprobó ese tipo no representaba peligro y sí, era Koketsu, actuaba diferente a lo usual, pero al fin y al cabo lo era.

—¡Espera Bunny no te vayas! —Trató de detenerlo, en reflejo le tomó por la muñeca, el menor posó su verde mirada sobre él—

—¿Algo más? —Cuestionó, serio—

—¡Ahora!

Oyó una tercera voz en la habitación, miró y era la hija de su compañero, quién se levantó velozmente tras el sofá haciendo caer en el acto este, mostrando a los otros héroes escondidos tras este, al parecer había copiado el poder al alguien.

—¿Qué demo-…?

Quiso preguntar lo que sucedía ahí más sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando se sintió jalado por su compañero, Wild Tiger, quién en un ágil movimiento con su mano libre le tomó el mentón y lo besó.

Con su boca abierta tuvo la oportunidad de ingresar su lengua en la boca del contrario empezó a explorar terreno hasta donde más podía no queriendo perderse de ningún lado, Barnaby Brooks, por su parte no sabía cómo asimilar aquello.

—¡Magnifico! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien papá!

Escuchó la voz de la pequeña niña a lo dejos, seguido de burlas y flashes de seguramente las cámaras de los celulares de los héroes capturando el momento.

Aún sorprendido y respirando dificultosamente por el beso que lo dejó sin aire miró a Koketsu quién, al parecer se disculpaba o eso parecía por como movía la mano y sus labios.

Se incorporó, mostró la cara más indiferente que poseía dándose la media vuelta se fue por donde vino sin decir una sola palabra cerrando lentamente la puerta.

—Se ha cabreado. —Habló cansino Rock Bison, no había que ser un genio para adivinar lo obvio—

—Pienso lo mismo, y no es para menos —Apoyó Dragon Kid mirando acusadoramente al Tigre—

—Fuiste muy lejos esta vez —Le miró reprobatoriamente Blue Rose, el acusado los miraba sorprendido—

—¿¡Qué! ¡Si todo esto lo hice por su insistencia! —Se defendió apuntándoles con el dedo índice, los demás bufaron—

—Pero nadie te dijo que metas lengua. —Todos apoyaron el comentario de Origami Cyclone—

—¡Qué! ¡Fue por impulso! ¿Me escuchan? ¡Hey! ¡No me ignoren!

Fuera de esa habitación, no muy lejos de ahí, arrimado a la pared se encontraba Bunny, con una mano sobre su boca, tapando sus mejillas levemente bañadas del color carmín y su corazón latiendo a mil.

* * *

><p>¿Merece reviews? La verdad la pase bien escribiendo, como en todas las historias, me gusta demasiado esta pareja Se me hacen muy tiernos! ¡Tenía que escribir con ellos aunque sea un drabble!<p>

En fin espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Nos vemos.


End file.
